7.1 SENIOR LEADERSHIP 7.1.1 DIRECTOR: DOUGLAS YEE, M.D. (50%, or 6 cal mos) Douglas Yee, M.D. was named Cancer Center Director March, 2007. Dr. Yee holds the Tickle Family Land Grant Chair in Breast Cancer and Professor of Medicine and Pharmacology. As Director, Dr. Yee reports to the Senior Vice President for Health Sciences, Dr. Frank Cerra. Dr. Yee, as director, has responsibility and authority for development and implementation of the Cancer Center's research mission, strategic planning, faculty recruitment, resource development, leadership: appointments, and facilities. As noted in the